fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Plum (Beorn)
Plum is a Beorn and a Zeon survivor who crashlanded somewhere in New Mexico. She is currently a soldier of the Launch Kraken Coalition, a private military company specifically devoted to dealing with supernatural, extraterrestrial, or extradimensional forces, and often ends up serving as either an ally, a rival, and/or a straight man to Reten, depending on the circumstances. She's characterized by her lawfulness, her more tactical approach to combat, and her refusal to let Zeon stay dead. Appearance Plum, being a Beorn, looks quite similar to a bear, and has the usual black eyes with white star-like pupils (though her pupils are five-pointed, as opposed to the usual four-pointed) and hands comparable to paws. Her fur is a deep crimson color. When introduced, Plum's outfit consists of a pair of iron shoes, a metal skirt, a bandanna, and a pair of yellow shoulderpads. Her Zeonian Warhammer is a large mallet with a metal head, inscribed with the alchemical symbol for the earth element. Personality Plum's outlook is often optimistic, she has a lighthearted albeit cynical sense of humor, and she is generally pleasant company... if you can get past her unbelievably straight-laced and strict attitude while on the job, or exceptionally foul mouth. At first glance, she might be one of the least broken Beorns in the multiverse. However, this might be due to her never accepting her home planet's destruction as permanent. Abilities Plum's fighting style focused on heavy-handedness and brute strength to overwhelm her opponents as quickly as possible. This is clear from her weapon of choice - a two-handed warhammer made from a Zeonian metal. She is adept with the weapon, but this does not mean she isn't immune to the side-effects of wielding a giant mallet, and it takes a while for her to adjust between attacks, during which she is vulnerable. She also possesses geokinesis, and can manipulate the ground within a close vicinity of her body to create defensive rock walls or fire blasts of stone at her enemies. In combination with the destructive abilities of her warhammer, her earth manipulation can be highly versatile and dangerous. Following the events of Beorns from County Hell, Plum adds two new weapons to her arsenal: a set of heavily modified Zeonian Shielding Gauntlets that project claws rather than barriers; and the Launcher Hammer, a warhammer with a built-in cannon that can fire seemingly anything, which she begins using after the events World Tournament. The two of them allow her to unleash a smorgasbord of new attacks, but their main draw is that she can combine them together to spice up her fighting style even further. Specific Abilities History Prior History Little is known about Plum's life on Zeon. After its destruction, she crashlands in New Mexico, and lives in a LKC outpost. Beorns from County Hell World Tournament Relationships * Reten: TBA! * Spree: TBA! * Unten Bluzen: TBA! Gallery Plum_SI.png|Plum, as imagined by PlumBeornX.png|Art by Plum New.png|New Artwork of Plum by Shadow Inferno PlumWTPainted.png|Plum's design in World Tournament, drawn by Trivia * Plum was initially conceived with cryokinesis, but it was eventually decided that geokinesis would fit her better. * Plum's ability to fire the Zeonian Mining Gauntlets like rockets out of the Launcher was originally suggested by Pyrostar. }} Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Beorns Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bizuko Products Category:Launch Kraken Coalition Category:World Tournament Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters